In the past six years or so, there has been an increase in research about histamine intolerance, which has generated clinical evidence of it, and more internet sites with options to help those who are intolerant. It is believed that many who are intolerant to histamine can have the intolerance traced to genetically engineered foods (“GMO foods”) that have created a disturbance of the “gut biome,” or intestinal bacteria, damaging gut health. In susceptible individuals, these changes in the gut biome create a condition called “histamine intolerance.” This has also contributed to deficiencies in the body's histamine breakdown process, which involve the DAO enzyme and the N-methyltransferase (HMT) enzyme. These susceptible individuals, who cannot efficiently break down histamine, react to the excessive accumulation of histamine in their bodies.
There are many sources that increase histamine in the body which include, but are not limited to: (1) Foods that naturally contain this chemical compound, including, but not limited to: fermented foods, yogurt, kefir, citrus fruits, most berries, dried fruits, tomatoes, spinach, chocolate, vinegar, and eggs; (2) Some foods, like nuts and seeds, though containing no histamine, can trigger a release of histamine in the body; (3) Leftovers (The longer food is stored, the greater its histamine content); (4) An over-growth of certain bacteria in the GI tract, which can produce an excess of histamine; (5) Certain strains of probiotics, and (6) Stress.
Over the past ten years, the inventor found that by reducing histamine intake in the body through daily appropriate dietary choices, though challenging and often problematic, appears to be highly effective in treating a wide range of histamine-related symptoms and conditions, including, but not limited to: inflammation, pruritus, urticaria, hypotension, tachycardia, fatigue, migraines, conjunctivitis, incontinence, nasal congestion, panic attacks, acid reflux, depression and angioedema. The invention herein relates to a novel formulation for treatment and prevention of histamine-related conditions.